to live would be an awfully big adventure
by darkerlilyluna
Summary: For the 5,10,20,50,100 fandoms challenge. Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Game of Thrones/Big Bang Theory/Spy Kids/Our Australian Girl/Divergent/Hunger Games/Percy Jackson/The Fault in Our Stars. Every drabble is 100 words or less.
1. Harry Potter (Lily Evans)

Red; hair, blood, clothes

Green; eyes

Pale; skin

Heart; normal

The colour palette of Lily Evans.

* * *

Red; hair, blood,

White; dress

Emerald; eyes

Pale; skin

Heart; fast

She became Lily Potter.

* * *

Red; hair, blood, hands, cheeks

White; sheet

Emerald; eyes

Pale; skin

Heart; fast

She became a mother.

* * *

Red; hair, clothes

Green; light

White; eyes

Pale; skin

Heart; stopped

She became dead.


	2. Game of Thrones (Sansa Stark)

Little bird, fly free.

They all said, fly free.

But broken things cannot fly - and Sansa's broken wings would not carry her anywhere.

Broken wings - she was an angel, a porcelain doll with wings, a porcelain angel.

Puppet.

Manipulated, arms strung up - _do this, do that_.

A show, a performer, watch the pretty doll do things and discard when its broken - let her break even more.

Bloodied hands had Alayne, but she was not Alayne.

She was Sansa Stark, a wolf-girl trapped inside a broken doll - a broken puppet.

She smashed into pieces and the wolf emerged.


	3. Doctor Who (Amy Pond)

_"Come along, Pond."_

Waiting, twelve long years.

Fourteen.

Then you were whisked away by your Raggedy Doctor, travelling to different times and places and it's _magical._

_"Come along, Pond."_

Your boyfriend came too, and then he died.

_"Come along, Pond."_

The universe rebooted.

_"Come along, Pond."_

A fake version of you ran around while you were pregnant and locked up in a prison.

_"Come along, Pond."_

Your daughter being taken away, raised to kill the Doctor.

_"Come along, Pond."  
_He hasn't found your baby daughter, Melody.

_"Come along, Pond."  
_You don't want to come along any more.


	4. The Fault In Our Stars (Isaac)

"Hazel."

You like hazelnuts, you do, you eat them a lot. And you're blind in one eye but you still focus on her with such intensity it's like you have two. And you wear shades so she can't see you because she never says anything and you're almost scared because she's just a presence.

And she describes her cancer and _how _can this world let her have that. _How, how, how._

_"_I'm okay."  
You're always, that's what you and your girlfriend says. _Always, always, always._

But who needs 'always' when you're 'okay'.


	5. Our Australian Girl (LettyAbner)

It's no longer the lace shop belonging to the Misses L Beddows - It belongs to Miss L Beddows and Mrs L Fry. In name. For Lavinia lounges in her luxurious new world and Letty, Letty is left behind.

And Letty is sixteen and a shop-girl and Abner is a sailor. And her heart stops when he walks in, ready to cut up some lace shall for some lass he's found on the sea-side and her hands are cracked and tongue dry when he comes in, but he does not order lace.

He kisses _her_ lips, instead.


	6. The Hunger Games (Primrose Everdeen)

Your sister; _your _Katniss in a dress on fire - twirling, twirled.

Katniss who hunts and fights and would never wear that.

_Your _Katniss dating Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, and they kiss, _kiss_, kiss.

_Your _Katniss is never there - just a foreign doppleganger who kisses boys and wears dresses and is well-fed (for at least a few days).

_Your _Katniss doesn't make her breasts look bigger and wear soft, pretty yellow frocks and giggle and kiss bakers' sons.

_Your _Katniss sings and hugs you in the night and you want your Katniss back.

It's cold alone.


	7. Spy Kids (Carmen Cortez)

Alone; lonely.

My brother gone; god knows where he is. And they make me work, so, so, _so _hard. Hack, fight, hospital for two or three days. I've never fully recovered - my joints stiff, lungs small, ribs aching, burning. I was tortured half to death when I was stuck in _Game Over_. As soon as I was fit, work work work. Never mind emotion. Never mind humanity.

Dead, dead; dead. Brain-dead, emotion-dead, I am a brick wall. They want my brain, but not my humanity.

Robot worker for the OSS; emotion-dead, body-burning, persevere.

Working alone.


	8. Divergent (CalebSusan)

Did I love Susan?  
The plain girl in the grey dress - the perfect picture of what an Abnegation should be. I watched her on weekends, fingernails in dirt, digging, pulling out some herb or vegetable, giving it to the starved factionless. Her eyes on mine; a small smile exchanged, quickly, as love is much too selfish for Abnegation.

In school, she sits next to me. Blonde hair rubs against my shoulder, her cheeks red as she apologizes.

Someone will not sit at the back of the room and Susan gives them her place next to me.

I envied her nature.


	9. Percy Jackson (Annabeth Chase)

You went through Tartarus together.

_I love you, I love you._

He fought for you.

_I love you, I love you._

He _killed _for you.

_I don't know if I love you._

You've killed - he's killed - monsters and sometimes humans and you gave the knife to Luke, did you not?  
_The dagger's gone now. _

Gone - and lost forever in the pits of a living hell. Good.

Because when you look at your _clean _hands, they are very dirty. Blood. How many "monsters" have you killed?

Perhaps you're the monster.


	10. The Big Bang Theory (Sheldon Cooper)

And you have bought a ticket. And you wait. Wait, wait, _wait. _ Leonard and Penny have gone. Wait, wait, wait.

They're engaged - of course they are. They always were going to. You, the awkward one - admittedly, the smartest, the cleverest, the genius, pure genius - were always left out. It was never a trio - Leonard and Penny with you as a tag-along. That's what you always were. A child, they called you, not even that clever.

And it hurt, _hurt_, hurt. Left out, always, always left out. There's nowhere for you - Sheldon Cooper simply does not fit.


End file.
